Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a safety apparatus, and, in particular, relates to a safety anchor apparatus adapted for use in installation of a perimeter cable fall protection system during a construction phase of a building structure.
Background of Related Art
Perimeter restraint wire rope and/or cable systems are utilized in the construction of multi-story structures to provide fall protection for construction personnel during operation and movement about the construction site. These systems must meet OSHA safety standards with respect to location, strength, load support, anchorage etc. Conventional methodologies utilize multiple brackets, posts, fences and additional anchorage mechanisms which must be individually installed relative to the building structure. Although these conventional devices are generally acceptable for their intended uses, the multiple components and anchorage systems are expensive, cumbersome to work with, and require additional time for installation and removal. In addition, some of these devices are not adaptable to concrete masonry wall construction.